


Tear You Apart

by SenI



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oblivious Jim, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Quickies, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenI/pseuds/SenI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim enjoys teasing Spock and pushing his buttons; loving the riled up and flustered state of the Vulcan. Spock's had quite enough (even he has his limits) and decides to teach the Captain a lesson he won't soon forget. Although his teaching method might seem a bit unorthodox, Spock feels it is the apt approach, and it does get very good results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear You Apart

> I want to hold you close
> 
> Soft breath, beating heart
> 
> As I whisper in your ear
> 
> "I wanna fucking tear you apart"  
> 

Kirk had it coming. Those playful smirks and subtle winks. Those crafty movements and seemingly innocent touches. Those sexy hip sways and light hand brushes that Spock knew had to be purposeful. He didn't even know how many times he'd mentioned to Jim how sensitive Vulcans were with their hands and how much more significant touching was to them than to humans. Many human members of the crew had brushed by him on a regular basis and accidentally touched their hand to some part of exposed skin, or had not known about the Vulcan's strong connection to fervent emotional responses due to physical contact and gone in for a friendly handshake. He could accept these honest mistakes and shrug them off with little concern, but Kirk's constant, unwavering attempts to enlist a connection or register a response from Spock just seemed too obvious to him to be accidental. It was beginning to annoy him.

Spock prided himself on his abilities to adhere to his Vulcan heritage and maintain that particular part of his physiology, but there were some times when his Human side gained control of his logic and he would succumb to the more primal instincts innate in him. These lapses in judgment occurred mainly whenever the Captain was around.

Through their many adventures and tribulations, the two had grown closer to one another and learned to accept and even cherish the differences between them that made each their own personal individuality. They had become friends and Spock had learned to acknowledge and accept Jim for the lovable, pompous jerk that he was, but lately there had been a strong feeling growing in the Vulcan that was strange and new and something he couldn't quite place. Whenever Kirk gave him that oh so devilish smirk and wink and slid up beside him, leaning over his shoulder to view whatever he was working on, breathing slightly on his neck sending electric shivers up his spine, that strange feeling erupted inside him and an overwhelming urge and need grew within. He didn't know exactly what it was he needed or wanted so desperately, but he knew it involved Jim. He haunted his thoughts and was making it nearly impossible for him to meditate or focus on anything intently. It was beginning to affect his daily life, the thought of Jim consumed every part of it.

Spock decided that Jim knew he was having this affect on him and was doing these things to provoke said feeling tenaciously. He wasn't going to have any of that. He figured he should show Kirk first hand the affect all this was having on him and give him a little taste of that particular feeling.

The Captain walked languidly through the halls of the ship to his room. It had been a long day on the bridge and all he wanted to do was relax. His captaining duties, along with the added attention he was paying on Spock recently, were taking a toll on his depleted energy. The past few weeks his first officer had been playing an important role in the foremost of his mind. He had been trying to get the Vulcan's attention, and though previous efforts had been for the good of his crew among other vital lives, these attempts were for his own selfish reasons. At first it had been a bet he made with himself to see how long it would take to break that strong, unyielding resolve of the green blooded alien, but now it had turned into something much more personal. Many nights he had fallen asleep, or been awoken, to thoughts of the few times Spock had unintentionally shown his passionate, emotional human side, and those thoughts made an intense rush flow through him. Ever since he had wanted to make that side of Spock reveal itself again, but only for him.

This particular day had no flurry of sexual tension involved however; Jim had noticed his first officer had taken off early. He wondered where he could have gone and what he could be doing, and suddenly an insurmountable sum of dirty thoughts arose in his brain. He quickly made it to his room and keyed open the door. It slid open, and before he even had a chance to get his yawn out, he was turned around and pinned against the door in a flash.

He choked out a "What the-" before a familiar hand wrapped around his neck as another pinned his right arm to the small of his back.

"Be quiet and I will not need to gag you."

A harsh yet soft voice resonated against his ear as warm breath and an even warmer body pressed up against him. Kirk squirmed and groaned against the intruder, but as the powerful hand slid down his neck he relented and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"You have been toying with me and my natural impulsions and I believe you must be punished for your inconsiderate deeds."

Only Spock could make dry colloquialism sound sexy. Kirk was already panting and groaning and trying to free his arms and push back against the determined Vulcan.

"How are you gunna punish me?" Jim gasped through a constricted larynx. Spock's hand abrupted it's journey down Jim's chest and went straight up to clamp around his mouth. He had been wanting to do that for months. To just shove his hand on Kirk's incessant yap and shut him up.

"I believe it is best you stop talking." He let his sensitive fingers slide across Kirk's pretty mouth and through his lips. "Unless it's my name you are screaming."

Jim's eyes widened and he momentarily forgot to breathe. The mere thoughts Spock was sending him and the press of his hot body against his own were driving Kirk into a state of madness. Whatever Spock was planning on doing to him, he had better do it fast or Kirk would die of anticipation.

Spock's breath hitched and he hissed as Jim sucked on his fingers. He pulled them out of his mouth and slid them down Jim's neck and collar bone. He groaned again as Spock swiped his groin forcefully against Kirk's ass and finally let his arm go to slide his hands roughly under Kirk's shirt and pull it up and over his head. Spock grabbed hold of Jim's biceps and pushed him hard against the door as he licked up the back of his neck and bit down on his shoulder. Jim was sure there were going to be bruises and bite marks the next day, and at the moment even the thought of sexually aroused Spock induced contusions was a turn on.

Spock grabbed Kirk's wrists and pulled his arms up to place his hands on either side of his head against the door. He figured Spock wanted them left there to balance himself for whatever he was planning on doing to him. The anticipation was making him dizzy, but he presumed it was probably part of the punishment. Even the thought that Spock had planned this, of him plotting his sexual deviancy against Kirk was making him hard.

He scraped his nails down Jim's chest and stomach and made him shiver. Spock's hands wandered to the front of Jim's pants and he roughly grabbed the aching bulge formed there.

"Oh God!" Jim threw his head back and groaned. Spock slid to the floor and licked and sucked his way down Jim's lower back to the top curve of his ass. He unbuttoned the front of Jim's pants and pushed his hands inside. He rubbed him forcefully while creating more bite marks on his hips. Jim didn't know whether to thrust forwards or backwards, and settled on a slow swivel. Spock took his hands out and pulled Kirk's pants and briefs down so quickly he gasped at the sudden shock.

Spock smoothed his hands over Kirk's cheeks a few times before pulling them apart. Kirk whined as he gave the softest of licks against his hole. Jim needed more, and tried pushing back against Spock's face but he withdrew faster.

"Nnnngh….come on Spock…please." Jim begged and keened almost pitifully. Spock couldn't help the tiny smirk that spread across his lips. After making Spock come so undone, he had forced his Captain to do the same.

Spock moved forward finally and opened Kirk up again. His tongue swiped greedily at Jim's entrance as his fingers dug into his soft flesh.

"Ugh, God Spock!" Jim yelled hoarsely as he pushed back against Spock's hot mouth. He wanted to touch himself so badly but he didn't know how serious Spock was about this punishment thing and wasn't sure how far he'd take it. He certainly wasn't going to risk pissing him off and making Spock leave him flushed and begging like a whore without satisfaction. So he kept his hands where they were and focused on the unbelievable talent of the Vulcan's tongue.

Spock pulled his face away a bit and brought his thumb up against Kirk's moistened hole and slowly circled it. He kissed and nibbled Jim's ass cheek as he slid one finger speculatively inside his body. He slowly pushed in and out gauging Jim's reaction.

Kirk slammed his forehead against the door and groaned. "Ughnnn fuck yes! Mmmm…." Spock responded by roughly pushing in two fingers and scissoring them. Kirk was nearly perpendicular at this point and his body was practically tingling. He was flushed and sweating, panting and cursing, and Spock felt very proud of his ability to send Jim into this state. His body was responding much the same way, despite it's outward stoic appearance. He wanted to finish Jim off as badly as he assumed Jim did, so he swiftly got up from his knees and swung Kirk around to throw him onto the bed.

Jim didn't even have time to get up on his hands and knees before Spock was pressed up behind him again. He undid his pants and pulled them down along with his briefs quickly before positioning himself against the Captain. He forcefully grabbed onto his hips and pushed forward without much preparation. Kirk was so far gone and so aching for release he didn't even mind the harsh burning sensation. He screamed out Spock's name again into the bed sheets his face was pressed into. Spock growled and shoved into Kirk with wild abandonment. It didn't take long for Jim to spill himself on his sheets even with only the bit of friction his cock was getting. He panted and clenched his fists tightly as Spock thrust into him. The tight warmth and heat of Jim's body was overwhelming and it wasn't much longer that Spock came hard into it.

He calmed down his breathing before pulling out and collapsing next to Kirk. The Captain, not even bothering to pull up his pants or change his position from one with his ass sticking up in the air, smiled widely at the man laying next to him.

"Jesus-tap-dancing-Christ. If that's how you guys punish people remind me to make you mad more often."

Spock peeked open his eyes slowly and looked over at Kirk with his usually calm demeanour. "I do not foresee you to have much trouble accomplishing that."

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first fanfics I ever wrote, and I still think it's pretty good lol. I became a Trekkie quite late into the fandom but developed a serious obsession, and Spork still remains one of my OTPs :D That probably has a lot to do with my feelings of Zachary Quinto being the epitome of physical human perfection...*droooool*...
> 
> This weird idea just kind of popped up in my head one day and it kinda wrote itself. Though I loves me some porn, I'm quite shy and timid writing it for some reason, so this was a crazy lot for me to do, since it's basically all porn lol. It was also inspired by the song "Tear You Apart" by She Wants Revenge (of which the title and opening quote is from), one of my favourite bands and songs, and (in my opinion) one of the hottest/sexiest songs ever. Rivalling NIN's "Closer". .....Yeah.


End file.
